


Be Mine

by Obsessedshipper



Series: You Make It Hurt So Good [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom Phil, M/M, More To Be Added! - Freeform, Sub Clint, so much love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessedshipper/pseuds/Obsessedshipper
Summary: Six months after part one- should be read first.





	1. Coming Home

It had been six months since the first time Clint had kneeled for Phil in his office. Since then, it’s become a typical thing for Clint to come in and sink to his knees. Words weren’t always exchanged, it didn’t happen every day or even every week, but sometimes, Clint just needed it, and Phil certainly wasn’t going to say no. They didn’t discuss it- which now seemed dumb when Phil was left with a raging hard on after every scene. Clint would stand, smile sheepishly, place the pillow back on the couch, and would come over to check what Phil was doing, ready to be acknowledged as an equal. Conversation would turn to work and that was the last it would be mentioned. 

Phil pondered this in his office, staring at Form EH13 on his desk. “Coulson.” He heard from Natasha as the door opened, and his attention went to the red haired beauty. She was dressed in her gym clothes, probably just got back from beating the newbies. 

“Romanov. What’s up?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. Clint had become common to have in his office, but Natasha rarely came. 

“Clint’s coming back from his solo mission today.” She commented and Phil gave a hum of agreement. He had already read what happened- Clint had been grazed by a bullet on his shoulder, but had gotten the necessary information. His flight was due back at seventeen hundred hours. “He was acting weird when he called me.” Phil’s face didn’t betray the worry that immediately overwhelmed him.

“I’ll check in and make sure he goes to Medical.” He tilted his head, appearing unconcerned and confident. “Was that all?”

“Five newbies are crying in the gym.” She shrugged before leaving the office with the same brusqueness she entered with. Phil counted to five in case she came back before reaching for his cell phone, immediately texting Clint’s personal phone which should have been returned to him on the plane.

Time: 13:42  
From: The Suit PC  
How’s your arm feeling?

Phil settled back in his seat, not sure whether Clint would reply right away. He filled out a few more forms before it buzzed.

Time: 14:04  
From: Clint Barton  
Damn peachy, sir. How goes the paperwork? :D

Clint just sent him an emoticon. His agent had never sent an emoticon in his life. Phil mulled it over, what could it mean? Was it just Clint being really happy? No, that couldn’t be it. When Clint was happy, he was cursing, grinning, being a smartass, and causing trouble. This was…different. They didn’t text often, but Phil couldn’t help but wonder if Clint was angling for praise.

Time: 14:10  
From: The Suit PC  
I read what happened in the field today. You did a good job. When you get back, I want you to go to Medical (no harassing the doctor, Clint), go through your debriefing, and come to my office, after. 

Time: 14:15  
From: Clint Barton  
Are you taking me home, sir?

Phil didn’t hesitate in his response.

Time: 14:17  
From: The Suit PC  
Yes. Try to get some sleep before you land.

Time: 14:18  
From: Clint Barton  
Yes, sir. 

Time: 14:20  
From: The Suit PC  
Good boy.

Leaning back in his seat, Phil smirked a little as he imagined his young partner shivering at the praise like he so often did on his knees. After allowing himself a moment to think about what to get for dinner and what to do with Clint, he shook off his feelings and focused once more on his work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking, smut, and aftercare!

Coulson was convinced that his paperwork was multiplying every time he blinked. Thankfully, the necessary paperwork was done, but now he had to sign off or deny form after form. Sighing, he looked at the clock. Clint had landed a few hours ago and he hoped he had done as he was told. Phil stood, walking to the coffee machine on the other side of the room, intending to make himself a cup.

Hearing the door open, he stopped midstride, instead turning to see who was stepping into his office. “Miss me, sir?” Clint’s lips were upturned at the corners as he moved into the room. Phil slowly took account of what he saw- golden locks a little more tussled than usual, eyes tired but alight with excitement, shoulders a little rounded, bandage on his arm, and wearing S.H.I.E.L.D. sweats and a shirt. He didn’t look as bad as Phil had worried.

“Always do.” He nodded, his own lips turning up into a smile. Changing his direction, he walked back over to his desk, shutting off his computer and grabbing his coat. “Thai sound good?” Clint let out a moan that made Phil remember what he sounded like on his knees.

“God, yes. I’m starving, sir.” Licking his lips he stepped out of the office, watching Phil close up his office. Beginning to walk, Clint kept a half step behind him, talking softly about the mission. They kept up light conversation as they got into Lola, grabbed a bag of takeout from his favorite Thai place, and arrive to Phil’s house. His home was nothing grand, small and warm. Opening the door to the foyer, they took off their shoes and coats. Clint had been here only a few times before but knew the general layout of the open floor plan of the kitchen, dining, and living room. The bedrooms and bathrooms were down another hallway. 

“Grab us some plates and forks, sweetheart.” Phil told the younger, putting the bag down on the table. He began to sort out the food as Clint brought back the plates, filling them both up with huge amounts of Thai. They went into the living room, sitting on the couch to eat. A comfortable silence filled the air as they silenced the rumbling in their bellies.

“So, are we gonna have sex or not?” Clint asked as he put down his plate, turning towards his handler. Despite being used to his bluntness, Phil still coughed a little at the suddenness. He swallowed a sip of water and turned to face him.

“If you want to, at some point, yes we will.” Phil nodded, looking up at him. “But you just came back from a mission. You’ve been shot. Why don’t we go to sleep and talk about it tomorrow? We can write up a contract then.”

“Don’t do that.” Clint rolled his eyes. “I’m completely fine, just a little tired. I want to talk about this with us. It’s been so long, Phil.”

“I know, baby.” Phil said softly, leaning in to stroke some hair out of Clint’s eyes. “But if we are going to do this, then you need to trust me to take control for you here. And I’m saying right now, you deserve some sleep, so that’s what we are going to do.”

Clint sat there, a contemplative work on his face as he thought about disobeying or not. After a moment, he dipped his head in agreement. “Can you…um…would you sleep with me too?”

“Of course,” Coulson smiled. Standing, he grabbed plates from the coffee table. “Go down the hallway, second room on the right. Strip and take a shower in the adjoining bathroom. Take whatever clothes you want to borrow.”

“Yes, sir.” Clint nodded, giving Phil a hesitant look before standing. Phil watched him go into the back of his house. Taking the plates and bringing them into the kitchen, he gave them a cursory wash before putting them in the dishwasher. Washing his hands, Phil breathed deep for a moment, calming down his thoughts to give him some time to relax before getting in bed with the man of his dreams. Clint deserved this night of rest before they discussed this possibility in their relationship.

Phil walked through the house, entering his bedroom. The shower was still going in the background. Slowly he stripped out of his work clothes and took out his contacts, sliding on his black framed glasses. Changing into sweatpants and a tshirt, he crawled into the bed. He waited a few moments for Clint to come out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of borrowed boxers and one of Phil’s old army tshirts. The handler swallowed at the way the fabric stretched deliciously around his broad shoulders. “I hope this is okay.” Clint said, shifting a little as he stood.

“Perfect, Clint. Get in here.” Phil smiled and patted the spot next to him. Clint immediately climbed in, happy to be given this chance. Shutting off the lamp on the nightstand, they shifted for a moment to find a comfortable position. They ended up with Phil on his back, Clint mostly on top of him, head pillowed on his firm chest and an arm around his waist. 

“Thank you, sir.” Clint murmured, already closing his eyes and starting to drift off.

“Phil is fine, darling. Sweet dreams now.” Coulson pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Phil.” Clint sighed around the name, a happy smile on his lips, falling into a deep sleep, safe and warm. The older man watched him sleep in his arms for a while, reveling in the trust that he was being shown before slipping into unconsciousness himself. 

**

Clint blinked himself awake in a dark room. The room was lit by the sunlight coming out of the fuzzy edges of the curtain that covered the window. He realized then that he was on top of Coulson, no Phil, and that he was still in his house. It wasn’t all a dream. Phil had taken him home. Looking down at the man under him, his fingertip began to trace the relaxed face of the man who worked so hard, who kept everyone safe, who thought that he was worth something.

“Mm nice way to wake up.” Phil murmured when he felt Clint’s touch on his face. His eyes opened, blue orbs gazing into Clint’s amber ones. “Good morning.”

“Morning. Sorry I woke you up.” He frowned a little, convinced that Phil would punish him or make him leave for it.

“I was waking up anyway. Don’t worry about it.” Phil smiled, running fingers through the other’s hair. “I can make you some breakfast.” Clint’s stomach began growling, answering without him saying anything, making him blush. “How does breakfast sound?” 

“Perfect.” Clint murmured, shyly rolling off of the other man. “I’m going to go use the bathroom, but I’ll meet you in the kitchen.” Phil nodded and got out of bed. With the ease that made it seem like they had done this a thousand times before, they separated. Going into the other bathroom, he relieved himself and washed his hands, going back into the kitchen. Making pancake batter, he hummed and moved about the kitchen.

Clint remained in the bathroom longer than he had originally intended, giving himself a small pep talk. He told himself that he deserved this and he wasn’t going to mess this up- he wanted to be the quintessential sub for his dom. After taking a few deep breaths, he moved into the kitchen, grinning as he watched Phil swing his body in the rhythm of his humming as he cooked breakfast. Moving up against Phil, he gently placed hands on him, reveling in the sweet way he leaned back against him. “You look good moving like that.”

“I have quite a few moves you don’t know about.” Phil grinned up at him, a glint of trouble in his eyes. “Set the table for us and grab some juice, babe. We can talk while we eat.” Clint gave a hum in acknowledgement and gave a kiss to the spot behind his ear before doing as he was told.

Once they had sat and got rid of the worst of the rumbling in their bellies, Phil began to talk. “So, I just want to make sure that you know what this about. I want you to be my Sub.”

“I want to be your Sub.” Clint looked up at him with a grin before rolling his eyes. “As if you can’t already tell. I don’t know what else we need to talk about.” He admitted, eyes falling down to his plate. “I mean, we are both willing.”

“We have to talk about limits, safe words, and whether we want to write a contract.” Phil’s fingers reached out, taking the younger’s chin in his hand and tilting it upwards. “Has anyone ever gone over all of these things before with you?” Clint still refused to look at him. “Clint.” At his steely tone, his eyes immediately snapped up. “Verbal answer, now.”

“No, Sir.” Clint had to stop himself from pushing into his touch. “I don’t really feel comfortable talking about this stuff, Phil. I can barely ask for things in subspace.”

“Would it help you if I put you down a little bit to talk about this? And if you go too low, we’ll drop it and take care of you then, okay?” Phil asked, concerned with the sub- no, no, now it was his sub.

“Yeah, that would help.” Even just the talk of it had Clint’s shoulders dropping a little, relaxing more.

“Let’s go to the couch. Leave this here.” Phil told him. Going over, he sat down and gestured for Clint to join him. Grabbing a pillow, he placed it on his lap, gesturing for him to lay down. Clint put his head on the pillow, face towards his belly so he was surrounded by Phil’s scent, calming him further. The hair scratching in his hair brought him back to the first time they had done this, but it brought him down just enough to be completely relaxed. “There’s my boy.” The Dom whispered, delighting in the way pink brushed against his cheeks.

“Mm, I like that. Your boy.” A small, intimate smile came upon his lips as he was able to push into the touch, letting out a purring-like noise. “Like this too. So safe.” Coulson couldn’t help the sense of pride he got at that.

“I’ll always keep you safe, darling.” He promised, softly. “Now, why don’t you tell me what you don’t like?”

“Scat, urine, any of that stuff. Just come, lube, and spit.” Clint murmured before shifting around, an uncomfortable look coming over his face. “No belts, please. No gags, please. Please, Sir.” He began to curl in on himself, reflexively as if reliving the moments.

“Of course baby, of course.” Phil soothed, his other hand slipping under the thin shirt and running his hand up and down it. “I’ll never use those on you. I promise, baby.” He waited until Clint had calmed down, his sniffling stopping as he relaxed once more. “You’re so beautiful and I never want to muffle the noises that come out of your gorgeous lips.” The Sub shivered, a good one this time. His hands slid under Coulson’s shirt, gently caressing the skin there, feeling the muscles bunch and jump there. 

“Yes, Sir.” A happy sigh escaped his mouth. “I like that, when you tell me good things. I like restraints and toys. I like kneeling for you.” Clint’s head stuffed into his stomach to muffle his words. “I like whips and riding crops. I like being spanked.”

“So proud of you for telling me all of these things. Such a perfect boy for me, baby.” He praised, watching as Clint’s eyes dilated further. “One more question, then I’ll drop you really nice, baby. We can discuss Rules and Punishments later. Do you know the traffic system?” at Clint’s nod, he continued. “Explain it to me.”

“Green is good, yellow is slow down, and red is stop.” Clint looked bashfully up at Phil. “Are we going to use that?”

“Today, we will. Now be a good boy and go into my room, strip and lay down on the bed for me. On your back.” Phil grinned down at him, tugging gently at his hair to encourage him, loving the moan that he got in response.

“Yes, Sir.” Clint stood and headed towards the bedroom. Phil watched him disappear before going into the kitchen. Washing the dishes, he calmed himself down, knowing that he was about to do his first real scene with Clint and he needed to control himself. Turning towards the back of the house, he began walking after his Sub.

**

Entering the bedroom, Phil inhaled a sharp breath. His sub (and God, it felt so right to say that about Clint) was naked, spread out on the bed, eyes closed as he waited for him. He had always known Clint was muscular, had seen him naked or shirtless enough times on missions, but now he was allowed to look his fill. Walking over to him, a hand reached out, gently stroking up his abdomen. 

“See something you like, Sir?” Clint’s eyes opened, still a little under as he stretched, showing off his body. Smirking, Phil reached out, twisting his nipple roughly and loving the throaty mewl that the younger man let out.

“Don’t get cocky now, boy.” He warned, walking into his closet to open up the chest he kept in there. It had been a long time since he had the chance to use these on his own sub. “Rope? Blindfold?”

Clint sighed. “Rope is good,” making no comment on the blindfold. Deciding to leave it for later, he grabbed just the rope and a slim vibrator. He came back and opened his nightstand drawer, taking out a half bottle of lube. 

“Raise your hands.” Clint responded to the command, slower than he normally did. Phil couldn’t help but smile as he tied the rope loosely around his wrists and attached them to his wrought iron headboard. Slipping two fingers under the rope, he tested the tightness. “Let me know if your hands start to go numb, gorgeous.”

“Mmkay.” Nodding, Clint pulled at the rope, testing his strength against it and letting out a moan when he wasn’t able to move. “Safe.” The sub murmured, feeling himself be cocooned by Phil’s warm intentions. 

“That’s it, beautiful. Give me your control.” Phil smiles, letting reassuring hands spread down Clint’s arms. “Now, I want you to do your best to remain still for me. I’m going to explore this gorgeous body that no belongs to me. Tell me if at any point you get close to orgasm. You’re only allowed to come when I say so. Your orgasms are mine.” Clint let out another low moan, nodding eagerly. Coulson could already tell that he wasn’t going to be a very vocal sub during a scene when it came to commands.

Chuckling lovingly, Phil leaned in for his first kiss with his sub. At the touch of his lips, Clint immediately gasped and arched up into him, eyes immediately opening. Phil looked into those ever changing colored eyes, taking control of the kiss with ease. Clint tried his best to keep up, nipping ever so gently at his lip before letting their tongues tangle in the primitive dance. But before long, Phil’s tongue was invading his mouth, demanding, taking, and giving more than he ever thought he needed. When they pulled away, Clint’s lips were bruised and red, making the Dom grin. His thumb traced the well-loved bottom lip, letting out a guttural groan when Clint latched onto it, sucking gently. Noticing his eyes had closed again, Phil murmured. “Open those peepers, dear.”

Clint sluggishly blinked them open at the request. Phil could barely see the color of his eyes, most of it dominated by his blackened pupil. “Oh, you’re already so far gone, sweetheart.” He said, loving awe in every syllable. “That’s okay. I just need you to relax, now. I’ll take care of everything.” His protectiveness was coming out as he saw Clint in a state that very few had, and it seemed like those that had treated him in the wrong way. Phil promised himself that he wouldn’t fuck this up.

Pressing a soft kiss to his lips, nose, and each eyelid when they fluttered closed, Phil returned his attention to the task at hand. Looking at the long neck of his sub, bared to him, and so so pale made him want to mark it. They hadn’t discussed collars, but until Clint was ready for it, Phil would just have to leave his own mark in other ways. Immediately he began to bite and suck over his pulse point, loving how Clint squirmed and whined underneath him. Hearing Clint began to mumble something, he moved his ear up to listen to it. “Yours. Yours. Yours,” the younger kept repeating.

“That’s right. All mine. Such a perfect boy.” Clint whimpered at the praise, pushing into his mouth more. Phil finished his bruises and moved to his nipples, licking them to pebbled points. “Beautiful, so sweet for me, baby.” Praise fell out of Phil’s mouth easily, these sweet words were an honor to be able to say to Clint.

“Daddy.” Clint had whined out, high pitched and needy. Phil stumbled over his words, surprised by the term. His sub had definitely not mentioned that, but he would be lying if he said his cock didn’t twitch in his pants at the name. Going with it, he grinned.

“That’s right, baby. You’re so good for your Daddy. I’m so proud of you.” Phil cooed, watching Clint shudder with pleasure at the words. Kissing a trial down his stomach, he detoured and left a bruise on the other’s hip bone. “Beautiful boy. Going to make you scream for me.” He promised and took the head of Clint’s cock into his mouth. It was flushed a gorgeous pink, precum flowing from it, salty mixture being lapped up by his tongue. The part that wasn’t in his mouth was being pumped by his other hand, increasing his speed and suction until Clint was letting out little noises, unable to speak. 

“Mm I love seeing my boy like this,” Coulson said once he popped off of his length, making the sub thrust up with his hips, chasing his mouth. Hands gripped his hipbones and forced them down, only earning a louder moan. “Now, I need you to roll over for me.” He waited a moment, realizing Clint hadn’t registered the command if his dazed out face was anything to go by.

“Come on, now, darling.” Phil murmured, gripping one of his hips to help him flip over onto his stomach. His sub was all too happy to be manhandled by the other, shifting with ease and beginning to rub himself off against the sheets. “None of that.” The Dom chastised gently, landing a light spank to Clint’s bottom in reprimand. “Up on all fours, beautiful.” He helped Clint position himself, gentle as always. 

“Exquisite.” Phil commented as he saw his sub on his hands and knees- and yes, he was getting a thrill at calling Clint his sub every chance he got. Grabbing the bottle of lube, he opened it and poured a fair amount into his hand, warming it up. “Going to stretch you out a little, baby boy.”

“Yes, yes, yes. Fill me up!” Clint had apparently gained back his ability to speak as he demanded more. Phil pinched the skin between his ass and thigh just enough to sting.

“Settle down.” A wet finger traced the opening of Clint’s hole, making him shiver and push back on the finger. Phil waited until he stopped pushing back to slide a finger inside of him. He was so tight and warm on the inside, Phil groaning as he imagined pushing into him. Clint was rocking his hips eagerly, biting his lip to muffle some of his shouts. “Don’t keep quiet now, darling.” Phil reminded him.

Adding a second finger, he spread them to stretch him further before pressing around to find his prostate. Phil knew he had hit the sweet spot when Clint’s body began to tremble, no longer being able to hold back the cries of pleasure. After a few presses, his fingers slid out, much to Clint’s dismay.

“Don’t worry, honey. Relax.” He tried to soothe the whining sub as he quickly applied lube to the vibrator. Clint hadn’t given him the complete okay for penetrative sex with Phil, but he said he liked toys so Phil hoped he would like it. “Now, I want you to take this nice and steady for me.” Slowly, he pressed the toy inside, watching as Clint’s hungry hole accepted it greedily. “Beautiful boy. Let’s get you back on your back now.”

Phil once more helped him flip over so he could settle comfortably. He checked the restraints again before moving back on his sub, sitting astride on his knees, reaching down between Clint’s legs to hit the button on the bottom of the vibrator to turn it on. As soon as the vibrations began, Barton began to tremble, soon becoming thrashes. Coulson knew he had been cruel, making sure to lay the tip of the device against his prostate. Phil kept his hips pin as best as he could, watching as tears started streaming down Clint’s face as he screamed.

“I need you to squeeze my fingers twice if you’re okay, Clint.” Phil murmured, reaching up to slide his hand into the other’s shutting off the device. After a long moment of catching his breath, Clint gave him two quick squeezes. “That’s my good boy.” He praised and reached down to turn on the vibrator again.

“Now, listen to me Clint. Are you close?” He asked, watching his head jerk rapidly up and down in answer. “Can you come from just this?” Another graceless nod. Phil bit his lip at the moan that threatened to spill out. Finding a sub that could come untouched tended to be rare. Leaning in, he spoke one last time. “Come for me, baby boy. Come for Daddy.” That was all Clint needed. Shockingly, his orgasm was silent, head thrown back, mouth open, eyes closed as the pleasure hit him. His white seed immediately sprayed out, covering his chest and Phil’s shirt. Once he was finished, his silence was filled with sobs, overstimulated.

“I got you, I got you.” Phil murmured and shut off the vibrator. He went to remove it, but stopped when Clint let out a loud whine. “I’ve got to take it out, sweetheart. Would you like a plug instead?” he heard a sniff and watched his sub nod, nowhere near as erratic as before. “Alright, sweetheart.” Placing a kiss on his bottom, he got off the bed, but immediately turned when he heard a broken noise.

“I’ll be right back, promise. You’ll be able to see me the entire time.” He promised, pressing a kiss to his forehead before quickly going into his closet and finding the chest, opening it up and taking out one of the medium sized butt plugs.

“Already back, see?” Phil ran reassuring fingers up and down his sides, smiling when his sub let out a happy sigh. “Good boy. You were so good for Daddy. I’m so proud of you.” He kept up his praise as he exchanged the vibrator for the butt plug, watching Clint relax into it. “I’m going to untie your hands now, baby.” Phil undid the knot with the efficiency that he showed working in the field, quick and easy. Massaging the bruised skin gently, he reached for the crème that was on his bedroom table, working it into his skin.

“There you go, so perfect.” Phil had had play partners here before and due to that, had a mini fridge next to his bed. Taking out a bottle of water, he put a straw in it and grabbed some chocolate. “I need you to drink this and eat a little, sweetheart.” Sitting next to Clint on the bed, he soon had a lapful of the sub. However when Clint felt his still very hard erection, he made a soft noise of confusion, reaching for it.

“No, no, sweetheart.” Gently, Phil took his hand and steered it away from his crotch. “This was about you. You did very well, but you don’t need to do that. Instead you’re going to eat and drink for me, okay?” Clint whined, shaking his head adamantly. Pursing his lips, Phil thought for a moment. He had intended to slip into the bathroom once Clint fell asleep to jerk off before he woke up. 

“If you eat and drink for me, I’ll get myself off here, okay? But no touching.” Clint’s eyes lit up at the idea, nodding as he took the proffered items. Only once he began to sip the water and had eaten a piece of the chocolate, did Phil begin. Stripping off his shirt and sliding his sweatpants and boxers to the floor, he wrapped a tight hand around himself. He was still as worked up as before, so he gripped himself tightly, adding a little twist to his wrist at the end near the head of his cock.

Phil’s breathing began to get shallower as he got closer to orgasm, Clint staring at him intensely. Always one to push the rules, Clint leaned in, nuzzling ever so sweetly into his neck. Phil, never one to tell his sub to stop, instead shuddered as he groaned lowly, spilling his seed onto his abdomen and hand. His eyes closed for a moment as he worked his way through the pleasure but the cobalt gaze snapped open when he felt a tongue licking at his fingers. Sure enough, Clint had moved off of him, cleaning up the mess he had made. Phil’s spent cock gave an interested twitch and tried valiantly to rise again, but he wasn’t twenty anymore.

Once he was finished, Clint moved back up, finding his spot in Phil’s neck again with a happy noise, sucking on the skin softly. He was mostly just mouthing at it, not even really biting down. The Dom took the empty water bottle and the half bar of chocolate from him. Opening his own bottle, he took a few sips and ate a piece of chocolate before reaching for baby wipes he kept nearby. Gently, he wiped his sub clean of his own mess before leaning in for a soft kiss.

“Beautiful, sweet, baby boy.” He praised, speaking lowly. Looking at his sub, his eyes were already drifting closed. Chuckling, he turned to spoon him, kissing his shoulder. “Time for sleep.” Throwing an arm over his waist, Phil closed his eyes. Clint tangled his fingers with his, bringing them up to his mouth, sucking one into his mouth. The sub gave a contented hum, happy to have a piece of his dom in him as the two of them drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Appreciate kudos and comments

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the overwhelming kudos and comments on Part 1, I have begun Part 2. There will be many more chapters- more detail, more smut, more bdsm, and yes, more plot. Please continue with the comments and kudos! Thank you. Much love to my readers! XOXO


End file.
